vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwemer Animunculi
|-|Dwemer Spider= |-|Dwemer Sentry= |-|Steam Constructor= |-|Dwemer Sphere= |-|Dwemer Arquebus= |-|Dwemer Ballista= |-|Dwemer Centurion= |-|Dwemer Colossus= |-|Dwemer Delver= Summary Dwemer Animunculi are mechanical constructs created by the Dwemer. Made out of Dwarven metal, these animunculis were used as war machines and guards. Many of them continue to protect the underground ruins of Dwemer cities long after the disappearance of their creators in 1E 700. They are commonly encountered by scholars and adventurers who venture into the ruins; the animunculi perceive them as invaders, and even worker constructs will attack trespassers on sight. Dwemer constructs are made with a variety of Dwarven Metals, with Dwarven brass being the most common. Even rarer are contructs created with Dwarven Adamant, Dwarven Vitrine/Glass, and Dwarven Ebon-Steel. Without their masters, the Dwemer Animunculis continue to function autonomously as a society as they maintain repair and production stations of more Animunculis. They also scout the nearby regions and harvest whatever deems necessary for their non-existent masters. Their main source of functionalities is both steam and magic, but the later one is more important. The sources of their power can be either soul gems or dynamo cores. Of course, Dwemer metallurgy is beyond science that it never rusts or diminish through times; thus, it makes these constructs durable against waves of Time. Additionally, these constructs only stay in the Dwemer cities and settlements due to an unknown broadcast system that the Dwemer had in mind to protect their constructs from being used against them. However, Dwemer Animunculi varies in different parts of Tamriel, so there is no standard of types of Dwemer constructs that fit different reports about any encounter with these constructs. Sotha Sil created his Fabricants, Imperfects and worldly constructs from the inspiration that he had with the Dwemer and their creation. Powers and Stats Tier: Individually 9-A, likely higher | High 8-C Name: Dwemer Animunculi, Dwemer Constructs, Dwarven Automatons, Dwemer Centurions, Dwarven Robots Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Irrelevant Age: Irrelevant Classification: Robot, Automaton, Artificial Intelligence Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0 for Large Constructs, while there are unique ones way bigger), Regeneration (High-Low. These constructs can repair each other even those with missing body parts and critical structures. The large constructs or other special ones can auto repair), Shockwave Generation (Large Constructs only via ground stomping that can stun and stagger smaller opponents), Weapon Mastery (There are constructs created to wield different weapons like Archers or Arquebuses. The most famous ones are the spheres with crossbows and blades), Stealth Mastery (Dwemer Constructs are surprisingly sneaky as they casually ambush unvigilant adventurers), Energy Manipulation (All of them can project magical energy in the form of beaming or waves for self-defense, and they can manipulate them to repair allies or other tasks), Tonal Architecture Metallurgic Design that involved Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Through Tonal Magic such as the Tonal Architecture, the change in the underlying tones of the Song of Creation, allows all Dwemer Animunculi resist and ignore conventional laws such as Law of Thermodynamics or Conservation of Masses. They never rust, naturally diminish in particles or run out of energy), Forcefield Creation (Most Dwemer constructs can do this, but mostly Sentries specialized for the task), Magma Manipulation (Most of Dwemer Colossi and similarly Centurions like Forgemaster in the Aetherium Forge, Skyrim), Water Manipulation via Steam, Elemental Manipulation depends on automaton variants (Most spiders use electricity attacks, or Arquebuses use flame attacks or elemental beams), Homing Attack (Large Constructs mostly. Colossus can use homing attacks such as "Seeker Projectiles"), Robotic Detection as Enhanced Senses, Summoning via Animunculi hivemind systems, Breath Attack, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Individually Small Building level (Many of these small to medium sized automatons have taken life away from many unlucky adventurers and warriors. Typically, these unlucky people can perform feat that can destroy a room or a house) likely higher (These smaller constructs are truly dangerous if they attack in numbers and coordination. They have posed troubles for many mages and seasoned adventurers, while there are reports about they invade settlements as a formidable military force) | Large Building level (They are as taller than Giants, and exert similar striking force that can knock down a building. Some of them such as the Delvers can atomize cavern structures to dig deep into the earth crusts) Speed: At least Subsonic (Dwemer constructs move swiftly as warriors, adventurers, rogues and mages who have reaction and combat speed, such as redguards who can avoid arrows). Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with shock spells and other magical attacks (Can cast shock/elemental attacks, which function mechanically the same as natural lighting) Lifting Strength: Varies | At least Class 1, likely higher (Depend on the designated purposes of the automatons) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Regularly harasses regular soldiers, mages, warriors and adventurers who trespass the Dwemer ruins) | Large Building Class Durability: Small Building level (They can take hits from warriors, mages and adventurers daily) | Large Building level Stamina: Irrelevant, they don't have biological physiology Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, dozens of meters with projectile-weapons and Magic, Standard Equipment: Varies between Dwemer Animunculi, most of them were built with sharp-edged weapons, hammers for close quarter combat. Sphere-class variants may be equipped with bows (Dwemer Archers in Hammerfell), crossbows, flamethrower or elemental-variant thrower, energy blaster, and so much more. Intelligence: Average. They seem to have an intricate culture and craftsmanship that can be seen in how they continually maintain Dwemer ruins along with their fellow Dwemer constructs. Each of them has a reasonable amount of intelligence as all mortals in Tamriel were born with; thus, all of them can be seen as artificial intelligence. Supergenius, but it depends on the creator's programming and the intelligent host. There are exceptional Dwemer Animunculi capable of processing massive amount of information and understanding them, one of them can be Assembly General, possessed a form of Colossus, used by Sotha Sil to reassemble a countless number of automatons in the infinite realms of Clockwork City. Weaknesses: It is hypothesized that many of automatons are vulnerable towards frost magic as it stuns the Steam engine that runs the internal systems. However, it is mostly not true as many of these constructs still shrug off magical attacks even frost-type. Additionally, most Dwemer constructs are confined in their Dwemer cities or settlements, and they will be automatically deactivated if being taken far away from those locations. However, they can move and scout outside if circumstances permit them. Key: Normal Constructs | Large Constructs Note: Normal Constructs are those automatons with small to medium size such as Spiders, Steam Constructors, Sentries, Spheres, Ballistae, Arquebuses, and other similarly sized automatons. The Large Constructs are Centurions, Colossi, Delvers, and other similarly sized automatons. Notable Dwemer Animunculi: *'Clanker:' The Dwarven Spider owned by Neramo, who upgrades it over the course of the Daggerfall Covenant questline. It possesses the body of a Dwemer Centurion in the final phase of campaign. *'The Brass Hatchling:' The Dwarven Spider found inside Mtharnaz group delve in Craglorn and one of the bosses you need to defeat to clear the delve. During the fight it will activate the nearby dwarven automatons and summon smaller dwarven spiders.. *'The Control Guardian:' The giant Dwarven Spider that serves as the final boss in "Seht's Flywheel", the fourth round of the Maelstrom Arena. During combat, it will walk in a circle around the center of the arena, usually with a poisonous AoE underneath it, occasionally stopping to deploy ranged fire attacks. It certainly belongs to the Large Constructs Key in our case. *'The Engine Guardian:' The giant Dwarven Spider that serves as the final boss of Darkshade Caverns II. It is found behind the door to Rkugamz. It certainly belongs to the Large Constructs Key in our case. *'Dwarven Greatspider:' The unique variant of massive Dwarven Spiders found in Bthanual. One of them is as big as a Dwarven Sphere *'Mzanchndalft:' The unique Dwarven Spider emerged as a champion of Razak's Wheel, and its small size makes quite a deadly assassin. *'Steamreaver:' The huge Dwarven Spider who can be found within the Nchuleftingth Lavaworks. It summons Dwarven spheres and smaller Dwarven spiders. It certainly belongs to the Large Constructs Key in our case. *'Nchulaeon the Eternal:' The giant Dwarven Sentry who can be found in Nchuleftingth Core. It is the group event for Nchuleftingth. It rolls into each of the four corners of the cross, where it sits on a pedestal to summon many more Dwarven constructs. It certainly belongs to the Large Constructs Key in our case. *'Clockwork Assembly Core and Clockwork Defense Core:' They are unique giant Dwarven Sentries used by Sotha Sil to guard and oversee the respective sectors in their name. For security reason, of course. They certainly belong to the Large Constructs Key in our case. *'Overcharged Dwarven Sphere:' A Dwarven Sphere which has been broken by Raynor Vanos‎ and is now rampaging through the Wrothgar countryside. It shows us that even just a dwarven sphere on the loose alone can cause a massive instability in a region. *'Rkurdamz:' The unique Dwarven Sphere emerged as a champion of Razak's Wheel, and its robust agility makes it quite a deadly killer. *'The Forgemaster:' The powerful Dwarven Centurion that guards the Aetherium Forge. The Forgemaster is slightly larger in size than normal Centurions, still appearing partially molten due to its long slumber in the lava, and breathes a gout of magma or lava instead of steam. *'The Messenger:' The powerful Dwarven Centurion that guards the Sightless Vault within Sightless Pit. It appears to be made of ebony, being black in appearance, and much more durable than normal Centurions in Skyrim. It is initially located behind a sealed door. *'The Guardian Trinity:' There are three unique, powerful Centurions named the Guardian of Soul, Spark, Strength that all can be found in the Eye's Chamber of Volenfell. The Guardian's Spark is a blue Dwarven Centurion that emits out lightning energy. The Guardian's Strength is a red Dwarven Centurion that emits fire energy, chase around targets and use a close-range AoE spin attack. The Guardian's Soul is a yellow Dwarven Centurion that chase around targets and deal melee damage, and can also activate a healing beam to equalize the health of all guardians, which it can summon. *'Razak's Behemoth:' The unique Dwarven Centurion emerged as a champion of Razak's Wheel, and its massive size and devastating physical blows make it quite a dangerous behemoth. *'The Last Sentinel:' The unique Dwarven Centurion found in Rkhardahrk, and it has the ability to summon Dwarven Spiders and Dwarven Spheres in combat. *'Assembly General:' The unique Dwarven Colossus found at the end of the Halls of Fabrication. Though technically an artificial intelligence in charge of reassembly, it will control a physical body during the fight, and must be dealt with while Divayth Fyr attempts to hack its main console. It can launch seeker missles with Enkindling Arms, emit devastating energy blasts, fires lightning beams or sparks, and bombards the whole arena with explosive attacks. *'The Stonekeeper:' The unique Dwarven Colossus that serves as the final boss of Frostvault, guarding one half of the Wrathstone. Due to having a shield active, it cannot be damaged unless both its Flame Bellows Gauntlet and Rotary Blades Gauntlet are destroyed, creating a period of time where it can be attacked until it repairs its arms. Gallery LG-cardart-Reconstruction_Engine.png|Dwemer Animunculis are produced through the complex industrial systems that still being maintained by their constructs today 600px-LG-cardart-Mechanical_Ally_03.png|The key for Dwemer Animunculi's persistence for thousand years lies in its intricate intelligent network of repair and maintenance. A destroyed automaton can be back anew in a matter of minutes. 600px-ON-creature-Nyzchaleft_02.jpg|Dwemer animunculi can power up, emitting a glow from their Dwarven runes referred to as chroma-colors. These colors often indicate the type of energy attacks that the constructs will emit. For example, blue-type automatons commonly use lighting or electricity-based attacks. They never run out of power and can keep operational for eternity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Robots Category:Energy Users Category:Magma Users Category:Homing Attack Users